


Special Delivery

by YuukiNocturne



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiNocturne/pseuds/YuukiNocturne
Summary: Cloud finally gets the chance to have fun with his kinky fantasy and orders some special toys online. Once the delivery man comes by, Cloud gets more than what he bought.





	

Cloud was so excited. Finally, after years of waiting and secrecy, he was finally able to get what he wanted. Previously, he had been living together with Zack in the ShinRa Academy dormitories while he attended school. But now that he had graduated, he was able to find a place of his own and save up enough gil to buy what he truly, always desired. He could feel himself shake in anticipation. He had ordered his long, desired items early yesterday morning and now waited eagerly for them to arrive at his door.

Cloud sat by the living room window, watching for the delivery truck to arrive. He couldn’t order these items previously because of what people would think of him.  He couldn’t even let Zack, his best friend, find out about his secret-- his kinky fascination with bondage.

_ Ding Dong. _

Cloud immediately jumped from his chair in excitement. “It’s here!” he cheered happily as he made his way to the door. Every step he took, he could feel his heart race quicker and quicker. 

As he opened the door, he saw a tall man with a small box in his hands. Once the man noticed the door opening, he placed the box down on the ground. Cloud looked at the man. He had a cap pulled low, hiding his face. 

“Please sign here,” the man spoke as he held out a pen and paper attached to a clipboard. 

“Sure,” Cloud replied. He reached out his hand to grab the clipboard and began looking through the paper. He found the dotted line and immediately signed. “Thanks for the delivery,” Cloud smiled as he returned the clipboard. 

_ Click, click, click. _

“Huh?” Cloud’s eyes opened wide in surprise at the sounds. He looked down at his hand and saw a metallic cuff locked around his wrist.

“And the other wrist, please~” the man spoke with a light tone.

Cloud stared at his hands in in shock as his wrists were now locked together. He felt the clipboard taken from his hands and his body roughly shoved back. With his hands locked in front of him, he couldn’t stop his descent onto the floor. “What the hell are you doing?!” Cloud yelled angrily.

The man shoved the box into the house with a strong push from his leg and entered Cloud’s home, locking the door. “Looks like you’ve bought some pretty interesting stuff, didn’t you, Cloud?”

Cloud looked at the man in confusion. “How do you know my name?”

The man took his cap off, letting his long, silver hair flow freely behind his back. His bright, green eyes shined brightly with amusement. “It’s been some time, Cloud.”

“Sephiroth?! What the hell are you doing here?” Cloud questioned aggressively.

Sephiroth pulled out a switchblade from his pocket and began cutting it against the tape securing the box he had delivered. “Since you had ordered things from my store, I thought that I would be courteous enough to hand deliver them to you myself. I thought you’d be happy seeing a friend from school.”

“I don’t recall ever being friends with you,” Cloud growled.

“Don’t be so cold. I’ve missed you after all this time,” Sephiroth chuckled softly. He opened the box and began taking things out. The first thing he brought out was a large padded gag with multiple straps. “Wouldn’t it be great for us to reacquaint ourselves by playing with your new toys?”

Cloud felt his spine shiver as he watched Sephiroth approach him with a growing grin and the gag in hand. Immediately, Cloud stumbled to his feet. He needed to get away from Sephiroth. His instincts were telling him to run from that man. But as soon as he darted forward, he felt his leg pulled back and fell face first back onto the floor.

Sephiroth dragged Cloud towards him and swiftly planted his knee on his victim’s back and his other foot on Cloud’s wrists, pinning him to the ground.

Knowing what was to come next, Cloud clamped his mouth shut as tight as he could and placed his face against the floor.

“Heh, how adorable of you to try to resist. But it’s futile.” Sephiroth took a fist full of Cloud’s hair and pulled roughly, forcing Cloud to look up and gasp in pain. Once Cloud had opened his mouth wide, Sephiroth quickly stuck the gag in his mouth and began securing the straps around his head. The padded gag covered over his entire lower face. The straps went around the back and over his head.An attached collar wrapped around his neck. 

“Mmmph?!” Cloud then heard the sounds of faint  _ clicks _ and immediately began to turn his head from side to side as he attempted to shake Sephiroth off.

Sephiroth calmly got to his feet and reached back into Cloud’s new box of treasures. “Don’t worry, I have the keys for all the locks of the things you’ve bought.”

Cloud immediately began pulling at his gag. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t loosen a single strap. Everything wrapped around his head with a snug fit. His struggling grunts and groans were effectively muffled out by the intrusive gag.

“How about we put this on next?”

Cloud turned to face Sephiroth. In his hands, he held a small, metal object that fit in the palm of his hand. The object had five metal rings attached to a leather strap. The inner side of each ring was lined with uneven ridges. Cloud felt himself swallow hard. He knew very well what that thing was and what it was meant to do. The Gates of Hell would live up to its name. He would be stripped of his freedom as a man. But in order for that thing to be on him, the lower half of his body would have to be undressed. And he was not willing to have Sephiroth undress him. Without hesitation, Cloud got on his feet and ran towards the kitchen. With his cuffed hands, he yanked the drawer open and held a long knife with both hands. He glared at Sephiroth with all the anger he had. 

Sephiroth calmly stepped towards Cloud, twirling the chastity device around his index finger. “Now, now, Cloud, you’re going to get hurt if you play with that.”

“Shay hack,” Cloud warned with a garbled voice.

Sephiroth raised his hand over his mouth and chuckled. “Forgive me, Cloud. I shouldn’t laugh at your attempts of resisting me but you’re not making it easy for me.”

Cloud felt his ears get hot in embarrassment. Not only was he handcuffed and gagged and soon to be put in chastity, he was being mocked and ridiculed. He was not going to tolerate this treatment. Cloud tightened his grip around his knife and charged forward towards Sephiroth. He didn’t plan on killing Sephiroth, but he needed to incapacitate Sephiroth enough for him to get the keys and free himself.

Sephiroth quickly composed himself as he saw his prey coming towards him. He quickly sidestepped the attack directed at his leg. In a single motion, Sephiroth knocked the knife out of Cloud’s hands and grabbed onto the handcuffs’ chains, giving him control over Cloud’s arms. He then pinned Cloud’s arms high above his head against the wall and smirked victoriously. “I think that’s enough playing around.”

“Mmnn!” Cloud struggled with all his might under Sephiroth’s strength with little success. 

Sephiroth reached his hand down towards Cloud’s jeans and began unzipping them. Slowly, he pulled his pants down along with his boxers. Cloud’s cock laid over his half-removed jeans semi-erect. Sephiroth smirked with delight at Cloud’s member. Without further delay, Sephiroth slide the rings over Cloud’s cock. The largest ring held Cloud at the base of his growing erection and scrotum. The other rings were spread out over his shaft.

The feeling of his bonds made Cloud feel even more aroused. It had been his fantasy to be taken advantage of but that would be in a situation that wasn’t this. Cloud immediately shook his head, attempting to shake his secret fantasies from his mind. But he felt a feeling of strain and light pain growing in his lower half. 

“I didn’t know you were such a masochist. It makes me happy to see you react this way,” Sephiroth chuckled. He began stroking his fingers against Cloud’s skin, trailing them just below his navel. 

Cloud could feel his breathing become heavier and his heart beat quicker. If only he wasn’t so excited and anticipating all the self-bondage he could do on himself with his new toys. Sephiroth’s touched teased him, so close to his hard cock, but never touching. All these things just made Cloud feel hornier. Even the biting pain from the Gates of Hell were beginning to feel like pleasure around his constricted member. It felt tight. All Cloud wanted now was to be released.

Cloud looked up at his uninvited guest with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Mmn,” he pleaded softly.

Sephiroth chuckled with a widening grin of satisfaction. He held Cloud in his arms, holding him in a bridal-style, and made his way down one of the hallways in the house. Luckily for him, the first door he opened led to a room with a large bed. Sephiroth placed Cloud gently down in the center of the bed. “I bet you would really love to be released, wouldn’t you, Cloud?” he teased.

Cloud nodded frantically. 

Sephiroth reached his hand to his back pocket and pulled out a tube of lubricant. He squirt some of the gel into his hands and began rubbing it around his fingers. With his other hand, he tugged down the rest of Cloud’s pants and underwear down this his ankles. First, Sephiroth gently rubbed against Cloud’s anus.

“Mn!” Cloud gasped in surprise. The feeling of the cold gel and of being probed from behind made shivers run down his spine. 

“Shh, relax,” Sephiroth cooed, “this will feel good for us both.” Slowly, Sephiroth placed one finger inside of Cloud and began circling it around his rectum. Next he inserted a second finger and began stretching Cloud’s hole.

Cloud couldn’t help but moan. It felt strange and foreign, yet at the same time, it felt so good. “Mnnnnn,” Cloud moaned in pleasure. He never felt so wonderful before. It felt as if his mind was adrift in the clouds, completely surrounded by the wonderful ecstasy of pleasure. More-- he wanted more.

Sephiroth hoisted Cloud’s legs and placed them over his shoulders. Then, he began unzipping his own pants and pulled out his full erection and lubricated himself generously. Carefully, he inserted himself inside Cloud and began moving his hips. Slowly, he pushed himself in and made sure his cock rubbed against Cloud’s most sensitive region.

“Mmn!” Cloud moaned as Sephiroth pressed deeply against his prostate. Every movement Sephiroth made, caused Cloud to call out in pleasure. Cloud could feel Sephiroth’s pace hasten. He could feel him pound against his prostate, causing waves of ecstasy to pulse through his body. 

“Hah,” Sephiroth panted in pleasure. He felt himself on the edge of cuming. Before he uncontrollably released into Cloud, he began stroking Cloud’s restrained cock over the Gates of Hell. 

“Mmmnnn!” Cloud began to moan louder. His member felt tight. Constant waves of dull pain spread through his cock. He wanted to release so badly but the small metal device was making it difficult for him, even with Sephiroth’s hand moving so meticulously. Soon, the feeling came. Cloud’s back arched high as he began screaming into his gag as sperm shot freely from his body. At the same time, Sephiroth clenched his teeth as he released into Cloud. 

After a few moments, Sephiroth removed his cock from Cloud and began tidying himself up. Cloud, on the other hand, felt his heavy breathing slowly calm. He felt exhausted in the glow of pleasure. He felt his eyes begin to shut as his body finally relaxed. He didn’t care that he was still bound and gagged. He was just grateful that he was already lying in bed, where he could comfortably pass out.

Sephiroth watched Cloud as he became unconscious with a chuckle. Cloud was always a cute kid in his eyes. He was grateful that Cloud had given him the opportunity to pay him a “visit”. Sephiroth made his way to Cloud’s side and caressed his hand on Cloud’s cheek. He bent over Cloud and gently pressed his lips against the sleeping blonde’s forehead.

* * *

The next morning, Cloud woke slowly. His body felt completely blissful. After a few blinks, he immediately sat up in his bed, recalling the events of yesterday. He looked down at his hands and found that they were still cuffed together. His hands reached to his face, feeling the gag still in place. He swiftly got out of his bed and ran out of his room.

Out on the kitchen table, Cloud saw a note with keys lying on top.

_ “Thanks for yesterday” _ was written on the note. Cloud took the keys and first uncuffed his wrists and then took his time unlocking the gag. Once the gag was off, Cloud stretched his jaw and drank a glass of water. Feeling refreshed Cloud made his way to his computer and opened up his new favorite website.

“I think I want to order some more toys.”


End file.
